


Talk to her

by BC2



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I'm trying to justify them not talking, Ladybug - Freeform, Seriously roosterteeth, they better interact in volume 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC2/pseuds/BC2
Summary: Blake has been avoiding Ruby for most of their time together. Here's why.





	Talk to her

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend, check her out! (https://absolutelyxosmittenxo.tumblr.com)

Blake has been avoiding Ruby. She's been doing this since their first conversation. 

"What happened?", You ask. 

Well...nothing, nothing negative at least. In fact, Blake's talk with Ruby was probably the first pleasant conversation the young faunus had in quite some time. Not only was the girl kind and decent, she was also the first person to make Blake smile in  _years._ Not even Adam, before he fell off the deep end, could do that. 

But their was a problem. Blake fell in love, and she really didn't want to do that, not in this point in her life, at least. She had just learned the girls name, she hadn't even earned Blake's friendship, let alone love. 

So she avoided her. 

She avoided Ruby even after she got to know her sister, Yang. 

She avoided Ruby even when the girl spoke no ill will towards Faunus and in fact defended them. 

She avoided Ruby even though the girl was standing alone at the dance, to awkward to go out and try to get with anyone. Oh, how she wished she did. Sun and Yang were sweethearts, but she didn't feel about them what she felt about Ruby. 

She didn't want the girl to think she hated her. So she would occasionally say  _something_ to her, but it was nothing compared to the conversations she would have Yang and Weiss. 

Then...Beacon fell. Yang had gotten her arm viciously removed by Adam after the girl tried to save Blake from him. As she held her unconscious friend's hand, tears pouring out of her eyes and apologies from her lips, she remembered what her ex-lover had warned her. 

_"…I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love."_

No...she couldn't let him. She didn't want Adam to hurt anymore of her loved ones. But could she do? The only thing she knew how when things got bad. 

Run. 

When she left Vale she already began to regret it. Especially when Sun saw her. His eyes were full of hurt as she turned, unable to look at him from the rooftop she was running on. 

 _At least Yang will have Ruby,_ Blake thought to herself,  _Ruby. She would never miss me, she probably hates me for letting this happen to her sister._

(…)

Sun was a sweet guy, but he could be annoying sometimes. Did he really need to follow her? It was because he cared, but still...

Though in the long run, she was glad Sun did what he did. He was right. She needed to stop pushing her friends, and Ruby, away.

(…)

Not like this, it wasn't supposed to go like this...

She followed the White Fang's trail all the way to Mistrial, and there she was. Ruby was shopping at an ammunitions store, Blake could hear her talking about sniper rounds, for crescent rose, obviously. 

_Why? Why was she here?!_

That's all the faunus could think. 

After coming to grips with herself, she steadied…she wasn't going to push this chance away. She needed to talk to Ruby, they'll get to how she got there later. 

Blake took one last big breath, then walked towards the counter. 

"H-hello...Ruby," Blake said, voice still shaking. 

The redheaded girl paused for a second, then turned to look into Blake's amber eyes. 

"Blake?!"

 


End file.
